1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to the separation of two insoluble fluids of different specific gravities. In particular, the invention is directed to an apparatus and a method of separating fluids using gravity as an inexpensive cost effective solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of systems have been developed for efficient separation of oil from water. These include booms and various types of skimmers such as belt skimmers, drum or barrel skimmers, tube skimmers, and suction skimmers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,287. The separation systems vary and include the following: weir separators, gravity separators, coalescing separators and oleophilic such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,611.
Booms help concentrate oil into thicker surface layers so that other collection methods can be used more effectively. They come in many shapes and sizes, with various levels of effectiveness in different types of water conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,032 discloses two floating arms, which form a V-shape configuration however the arms are not connected to a bottomless opened channel.
Weir skimmers function as dams allowing the oil floating on top of the water to flow over the dam and be trapped in a well inside. Typically, the trapped oil and water can then be pumped out through a pile or hose. Typically, in weir skimming devices, the weir is buoyant to float beneath the level of the liquid causing the liquid to move over the weir and then only the top layer of the liquid including the lighter fluid passes over the weir. U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,860 discloses a floating weir, which utilizes an air-filled float having buoyancy such that the weir is at or above liquid level. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,274 discloses a self-adjusting skimmer having a buoyant body maintaining an apparatus at water surface level. U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,085 discloses a skimmer with an internal float. While the inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,274 discloses a skimmer comprising a buoyant body.
Similar concepts are used for pool skimmers in order to remove debris from the water surface as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,424 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,605.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,807,051 teaches a flexible sleeve connected to a float. This patent further teaches using a round float and does not go into details of the float to use gravity to collect oil. Furthermore, this reference collects both oil and water, and fails to make the float from paraffin.
A key factor in the efficient use of gravity separators that utilize an outlet for discharge of the lighter fluid, is maintaining a certain height or level of the fluid to keep the interface between the two different fluids at a certain distance below the lighter fluid discharge outlet. An issue in using gravity separators in open waters is maintaining a sufficient level so that water level or heavier fluid does not rise above the discharge outlet for the oil or lighter fluid. There are several methods and apparatus that attempt to overcome the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,348 discloses a valve that controls flow of liquid into the vessel so as to maintain the separating apparatus near the surface of the body of liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,131 discloses a separate discharge port for heavier water in order to maintain fluid levels.
The present invention overcomes problems with prior art devices and methods by providing an efficient, cost effective, and uncomplicated device and a method for separating insoluble fluids such as separating oil from water in open waters.